Johnny
Johnny is one of the six main characters of Stoked. He is a stylish, born-and-bred city guy who is self-deprecating, witty, funny, and totally cool. He is not as fit as the other teen employees, but he does have very good people skills and can easily be seen ending up with the attractive girl in the end. As Johnny had been working at the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort since the previous summer, he knows the ropes of working the front desk. In addition to that, he knows the hotel inside and out. He knows every room, every corridor, and the location of every security camera. He is very talented at working the hotel's computer database, as shown in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", when he changes the staff evaluation results in order to have Martha fired in the place of Emma. He is also a gossip about the goings on at the hotel. He likes to tell his fellow employees about the current events, such as an important person arriving at the hotel. He sometimes helps Reef and Broseph with their plans to score or to punk someone. In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" and "Another Grom Bites the Dust", he is shown to take a liking to the three new employees, and begins to help them get used to working at the hotel. In "Board and Confused", he is supposed to put Broseph through initiation. But Broseph makes a deal with Johnny that if he doesn't have to do the gross challenges, Johnny will get 30% off at The Surf Shop that Broseph's mom runs, and his mom's seafood jambalaya. However, the other seniors find out and as punishment, Johnny has to wear an old Wipeout suit originally meant for Broseph. See Also *Johnny-Emma Relationship Trivia *Johnny's surfboard is blue with stripes on it--also, the surfboard that Johnny uses isn't actually his (it apparently belongs to Broseph). *In the first season, he is the only main character to not be in the group shot during the opening theme song and staring at the sunset in the show's title card. This changes in Season Two, when Johnny is shown in Lo's original spot reclining on the beach, while Lo is now standing in Fin's original spot and is holding hands with Reef. *Johnny's a year older than Reef, Broseph, Fin and Emma, who're all the same age, and two years older than Lo, the youngest of the six main characters. **He's said to be around 17-years-old. Compared to Lo, who's about fifteen, and Reef, Broseph, Fin and Emma, who're about sixteen. *In "Board and Confused," Broseph reveals that Johnny has a crush on Emma. *Johnny is Bummer's assistant. *Johnny is the only one to ever stand up to the Marvin family, telling them that their kids are brats and they are horrible parents. While this would normally get an employee fired, because nobody liked the family (not even Bummer himself),Bummer only gave him a de-merit. *Johnny is the only one to wear a wetsuit rather than a regular swimsuit. *Johnny is one of the few to been seen still in uniform. *Johnny's nickname is Johnny Front Desk Guy. *Johnny's iPhone is teal. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny is one of several of the six main characters (besides Reef, Broseph and Fin) that has a driver's license. *He is really bad under pressure. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus," he almost ran over Lo. *He is the only staff member to get a mega strike. **Bummer was going to prepare him for a higher position, but Johnny lost his chance when he got the mega strike. *Johnny and Fin are the only characters on the show to not wear necklaces. *He and Broseph didn't help Reef with his mom because they wanted free food and someone to do the dishes. *Sometimes the symbols on his wetsuit change or aren't there. *Johnny is Bummer's favorite staff member. *He is a really bad secret keeper. He was twice forced against his will by Lo to keep secrets in "The Make-Out Fake-Out" and "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef." *Johnny's counterparts are DJ from the Total Drama-series and Wyatt from 6teen. *He begins to hate Kelly in "Browatch." *There are unconfirmed rumors that his last name may be St. James; one source is IMDb. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild! *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Grom Fest Gallery Johnny Front Dest Guy.jpg Thumb-johnny.jpg Exaltaţii ep 2 076_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 024_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 024_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 042_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0019.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0021.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 060_0015.jpg Stoked-teletoons-stoked-6935761-525-302.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h05m49s136.png|Johnnyyy :L vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h06m03s10.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-16h49m17s135.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h17m16s182.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h16m58s254.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h20m54s61.png|:O vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h21m05s176.png|Johnny's REALLY mad! vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h06m15s225.png Johnny dollar signs.jpg S2 E7 They can't stop watching it.png S2 E7 even though Johnny said he was not going to look, he looked again.png S2 E7 Johnny repeats he's "not gonna look".png S2 E7 Wipeout joins them watching Reef and Lo make out.png S2 E7 Both Emma and Johnny scream in horror over seeing Reef and Lo kiss.png S2 E7 Johnny yells "My eyes!" when he sees Reef and Lo kissing.png S2 E7 Johnny looks at the screen.png S2 E7 Emma makes noises and points to the screen.png S2 E7 Emma recognizes the couple looks familiar.png S2 E7 Johnny tries to get a closer zoom of the couple kissing.png S2 E7 Emma tells Johnny there are two people making out in view of the camera.png S2 E7 Emma asks johnny "I thought the camera was set up where nobody ever goes".png S2 E7 Johnny says it "Must be nice to be double jointed".png S2 E7 Johnny tells them he "set it up on a remote loft where nobody ever goes".png S2 E7 Bummer claims credit for the surf camera.png S2 E7 Broseph sees good waves and decides to attempt the Reaper.png S2 E7 Emma calls Johnny a genius.png S2 E7 Johnny tells them it is a live camera beach of the beach.png S2 E7 Fin thinks the image is a screensaver.png S2 E7 Johnny asks them what they think about the camera showing them the surf conditions.png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma in a disappointed voice "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that".png S1 E8 Johnny asks Emma "So you think I'm boyfriend material?".png S1 E8 Johnny asks Fin "Didn't anyone show you the staff laundry hut?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Lo "Since I put the board show online, reservations have tripled. We're booked solid until Friday".png S1 E8 Lo and Johnny hi-five.png|Hi-5. S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny "can you cover for me?".png S1 E8 Mrs. Marvin asks Johnny "Who's going to teach them? Me?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Mrs. Marvin "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're having a problem finding him today".png S1 E8 Mrs. Marvin tells Johnny "My boys have a surf lesson and the instructor's gone?!".png S1 E8 Johnny says "This is bad. Really bad".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "It's the most valuable board in the whole show!".png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "The 14-foot wood one.".png S1 E8 Johnny walks over and asks Emma "The what board?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry" as he goes to Mrs. Marvin.png S1 E8 Emma tells Johnny "But I'm desperate! And I can't leave the boards".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Emma "Sorry, I have to deal with this".png S1 E9 Broseph also runs past making noises at Johnny.png S1 E9 Reef runs past Johnny making noises to make Johnny jump.png S1 E9 Johnny says "Did I mention I have a fear of heights? And dying?".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph "And I definitely can't live like this".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph "You can't live like this".png S1 E11 Johnny is horrified that he drunk Broseph's toenails.png S1 E11 Johnny spits out the water.png S1 E11 Broseph says "I also have a toenail bottle" as Johnny drinks from it.png S1 E11 Johnny asks Broseph "Urgh! Who keeps scabs in a chip bag?".png S1 E11 Johnny spits out Broseph's scabs he ate.png S1 E11 Johnny eats one of the 'chips' from the chip packet. Johnny says "These chips are stale".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph "I love you man, but could you maybe not be so nasty and revolting?".png S1 E11 Broseph says "Oh, you found my cereal bowl. Thanks".png S1 E11 Johnny looks at the moldy bowl of food.png S1 E11 Johnny pulls out from under Broseph's bed some moldy cereal.png S1 E11 Johnny smells another source of the stench.png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph "Urgh! Bro, is there no stopping the stench?".png S1 E11 Johnny tries to capture Broseph's stink.png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph "You smell like a walrus butt" as he tries to clear the air.png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "You need to take a real bath, dude!".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Broseph to "take a bath, man".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "Yeah. I'm feeling sick, alright".png S1 E11 Johnny is pushed around by the waves.png S1 E11 Johnny has trouble staying on his board.png S1 E11 Johnny falls off.png S1 E11 Johnny tries to remain on his surfboard.png S1 E11 Johnny surfing.png S1 E11 Johnny asks Reef "What are we gonna do - crash the party like a bunch of yahoos?".png S1 E11 Reef says "Uh-uh, not on my watch".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Broseph gets kicked out, then has the nerve to have fun without us?!".png S1 E11 Reef says "Of all the jerk moves!".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "I'm guessing...them".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Whatever, dude, who wants to hang in a dumb, little sand castle anyway?".png S1 E11 Johnny drops to the ground in pain.png S1 E11 The elastic cord hits Johnny.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "No, it's an awesome idea. It's big air time".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "This is a bad idea".png S1 E11 A droplet of water splashes onto Johnny.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Just a few more scoops and...fiesta!".png S1 E11 Reef and Johnny try to get into Brosephs sandcastle from underneath.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Man, we had a lot more fun when Broseph was around".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "and you'll be, "Bro, you punked me, large, with that bucket of shrimp!"".png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Hey, we can punk each other".png S1 E11 Johnny says "I miss his punks".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "Where'd you think, dummy? They're all partying at Club Bro".png S1 E11 Reef asks "Where are my groms at?".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Lo "Done".png S1 E11 Lo tells Johnny "It's to save Emma's job".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Lo "Are you loco? Do you know how much trouble I'd get into...?".png S1 E11 Lo tells Johnny "Johnny? You've got to shut down Bummer's security system".png S1 E11 Johnny answers the phone.png S1 E11 Reef tells Johnny "Thanks, but it's not the same".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "If it'll make you feel better, I can stop showering?".png S1 E11 Johnny tells Reef "He's gone, man".png S1 E11 It starts to rain.png S1 E11 Reef yells out to Broseph "PLEASE!".png S1 E11 Reef says "Just come home and hang with us, again".png S1 E11 Reef says "We'll feed you grapes and rub your feet - whatever you want, Bro".png S1 E11 Reef says "You can have your bed back. You can have dibs on the game system".png S1 E11 Johnny says "Come home, Bro".png S1 E11 Reef yells out to Broseph "BROSEPH! WE'RE SORRY!".png S1 E11 Reef, Broseph and Johnny go to enter Club Bro.png S1 E11 Reef hugs Broseph tells him "Broseph! Don't you ever let us kick you out, again".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph the correct answer "You say, "Here you go, sir. Do you prefer my right or my left?"".png S1 E14 Reef mocks Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Johnny nods his head when Bummer asks him "Right, Johnny?".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Johnny is surprised to find out Bummer is putting him in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Because while I'm gone, I'm putting Johnny in charge".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Oh, but you are wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Nice try, layabouts. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Slack-off time! Strike-free zone."".png S1 E14 They all cheer when Bummer tells them he will be gone for the weekend.png S1 E14 Johnny tells Snack Shack "That's a strike".png S1 E14 Snack Shack tells Johnny "If so, you should move with haste".png S1 E14 Snack Shack tells Johnny "Shall you be wooing fair Emma while Ty's away?".png S1 E14 Snack Shack tells Johnny "Wise decision, el capitan, going with fun over logic".png S1 E14 They walk away cheering.png S1 E14 Johnny says "So go out there and... Yeah!".png S1 E14 Johnny says "What are the chances of that happening?".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "and no strikes unless you, like, smash the lobby aquarium or something".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "have fun,".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "take a break whenever you need to,".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "Just follow these three simple rules -".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "'Cause what I meant was fun".png S1 E14 Johnny says "Whoa! Whoa! Did I say I was gonna use logic?".png S1 E14 the others agree with Reef.png S1 E14 Johnny continues "and come up with a spreadsheet that, if followed, will allow everyone to do their work in half the time and break early".png S1 E14 Johnny adds "Now, I've crunched some numbers, input them into my time-management software,".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "I vow to manage using all-natural, 100% pure, unadulterated logic".png S1 E14 Johnny basks in the applause of the Groms, Snack Shack and Wipeout.png S1 E14 Johnny continues "I vow not to be anything like Bummer".png S1 E14 Johnny tells them "OK, guys, as acting manager,".png S1 E14 Broseph does not hear Johnny.png S1 E14 Johnny says "The boss-est? I like the sound of that".png S1 E14 Broseph tells Johnny "Dude, you are the boss-est!".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Broseph "Fun rule number one - need a break, you take a break!".png S1 E14 Broseph asks Johnny "Johnny, mind if I take a breather?".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Snack Shack "I'll feel a lot better once I get back and see the place is fixed up".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Snack Shack "Oh, big time".png S1 E14 Snack Shack wakes Johnny up from his nightmare "Johnny front desk guy, you were having a nightmare".png S1 E14 Johnny screams after hearing Bummer tell him he is fired.png S1 E14 Johnny says "Ooh, those guys are so good to me".png S1 E14 Johnny says "That's me, bro", Snack Shack says "Sure, Johnny".png S1 E14 Distance shot of their camp fire at the office.png S1 E14 They all say "Hot! Hot! Water!" when they find out they are hot.png S1 E14 They take a bite of their weenies.png S1 E14 Johnny says "To the greatest buds in the world!".png S1 E14 Lo says "Weenie toast!".png S1 E14 Johnny says "Thanks, guys".png S1 E14 They sit around a camp fire.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Johnny "Why not? You, my man, are clearly management material".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Bummer "Uh, Mr Baumer, you really don't have to do that".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Johnny "Good work Johnny. From now on, you're in charge every time I'm away".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Oh, I knew it!".png S1 E14 Johnny tells Bummer "It was a huge hit. Huge!".png S1 E14 Johnny also sees the Seagull.png S1 E14 Bummer asks Johnny "Oh did people like my new ride-on water banana?".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Johnny "Well, everything seems to be in order".png S1 E14 Bummer inspects his finger for dust.png S1 E14 Fin and Rosie watch on while Bummer inspects the rooms.png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Broseph says "Ah, man".png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 They all say "Awwww!" to Lo.png S1 E15 The others stare at Broseph.png S1 E15 Fin asks Lo "Is he a killer surfer?", Broseph asks Lo "Is he a good kisser?".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "What's he like? Is he romantic like his songs?".png S1 E15 Johnny asks Lo "Why have you never told us?".png S1 E15 Lo says "So, you've heard of him?", Fin says "Seriously, you and Stone Seabreeze?".png S1 E15 Johnny asks Lo "The famous singer-surfer?".png S1 E15 Lo tells them who her guy is "Sure. Stone Seabreeze".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "You have a guy?".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Like a brother, you know".png S1 E15 Emma tells Johnny "Oh, thanks, Johnny. You're so nice".png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack end up tangled in the cord of the tether-ball.png S1 E15 Wipeout, Johnny and Snack Shack play tether-ball.png S1 E15 Snack Shack tips out his chum and drops his bucket, while Johnny throws his.png S1 E15 Wipeout throws his bucket away.png S1 E15 Reef says "On second thought, you guys can have the place".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 They smell the chum.png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty chant "Chomp the chum! Chomp the chum!".png S1 E15 Reef asks his crew "Am I right?", they tell Reef "Yeah!".png S1 E15 Reef tells his crew "Remember, dudes, we're a crew, a band of brothers, and no amount of chum can break our bond".png S1 E15 Reef, Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout prepare to eat a bucket of chum.png S1 E16 Johnny says "Yes!" about Emma accepting him to surf with her.png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "OK. Meet me on the beach in ten minutes".png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "True, but surfing in the dark can only make me better".png S1 E16 Johnny smiles at Emma.png S1 E16 Johnny stands ready to surf with Emma.png S1 E16 Johnny reveals he is ready to surf with Emma.png S1 E16 Johnny throws the towels he was carrying away.png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma he hasn't seen Fin "No, sorry".png S1 E16 Emma walks away from Johnny.png S1 E16 Johnny tells Emma "Well, you did say once that surfing under the stars is romantic".png S1 E16 Emma tells Johnny "Looks like someone's going to have a romantic evening".png S1 E16 Johnny surfaces as Emma surfs past him.png S1 E16 Johnny has a hard time staying on his board.png S1 E16 Johnny surfs in the moonlight with Emma.png S1 E1 Johnny adds "and, voila! Every true surfer's worst nightmare".png S1 E1 Johnny continues "Yeah - last fall, corporate decided to make all the hotels "themed" hotels,".png S1 E1 Johnny says "Ooh...you must have seen last year's brochure".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Fin, Emma and Reef "Oh, what's up? I'm Johnny. I work the front desk - concierge. So, what do you think?".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Reef "Yeah. We are...surfing. I have to say it".png S1 E1 Johnny greets Emma and Reef "Welcome to Surfer's Paradise - we are surfing".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Mr. Marvin "It'll just be a minute".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Mr. Marvin "Right away, sir", then speaking into a two-way radio "(We have a code red at the front desk. Repeat, code red.)".png S1 E1 Mr. Marvin tells Johnny "I demand to speak to a manager!".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Mr. Marvin "I know, sir. I'm sorry".png S1 E1 Mr. Marvin complains about listening to Los party "We were up all night with that horrible racket!".png S1 E1 Broseph, Emma and Johnny look at Reef.png S1 E1 Reef gets wet.png S1 E1 Broseph, Fin, Emma, Reef and Johnny clean a golf cart.png S1 E1 Broseph smiles and waves back to the staff member that got hit by his golf ball.png S1 E1 Broseph's golf ball just misses Emma, Johnny, Reef and Fin.png S1 E1 Emma, Johnny, Reef and Fin fix the divots on the golf course.png S1 E1 Broseph makes a peace offering to Johnny.png S1 E1 Broseph causes the back two legs to collapse.png S1 E1 Reef tells Johnny "Maybe you're right".png S1 E1 Johnny tells Reef "She's definitely not into you, bro".png S1 E1 Johnny and Reef look at Fin.png S1 E1 Reef asks Johnny "Hey. You think that girl Fin's into me?".png S1 E1 They assemble a deckchair.png S1 E1 Johnny smells Ripper ".. Ripper. They're returning staff".png S1 E1 Johnny introduces Reef, Emma and Fin to Lance and Ripper "This is "No Pants" Lance, and...".png S1 E1 Broseph greets Lance ""No Pants," what's happening?",Lance says "What's up, guys?".png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Seniors Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Brunettes Category:Teenagers